Terrific Lephrechaun
by sherlockfic
Summary: This is a WHN to 'Terrible Leprechaun.' In honor of what would have been Richard Basehart's 101st birthday. One of the things I love about 'Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea' is the fact that a crewman can die and then we see him in a later episode. Being sci-fi, the show is perfectly suited to this particular turn of events. But they never hinted as to how this could happen.


This is a WHN to _Terrible Leprechaun_.

In honor of what would have been Richard Basehart's 101st birthday.

One of the things I love about _Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea_ is the fact that a crewman can die and then we see him in a later episode. Being sci-fi, the show is perfectly suited to this particular turn of events. But they never hinted as to _how_ this could happen.

A/N: I use the dialogue from the show in the very beginning of my story, to get inside the admiral's head. The actual episode ends when the admiral picks up the item and shows it to Sharkey. I keep going…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to _Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea_ , except the DVD set, so I'm just having fun here. Not making any money.

Thank you to my beta reader.

Please enjoy!

 _Terrific Leprechaun_

Harry barely registered Chip's words, so consumed with the weight of current events; the impossibilities swirling all around him. He didn't know what to think.

" _Seaview_ this is Morton. Special diving party is returning, request permission to come aboard."

Harry granted permission, wishing the diving party had been the same one that left. But Jenson was dead. Harry studied the equally shaken Sharkey, planted firmly at his side, as usual. The chief had just pointed out that it was as though nothing had happened.

 _Nothing had happened._

Could that work?

The chief's prior words echoed in his head: "If it wasn't for the fact that Commander Morton and Kowalski are still missing, I'd say nothing ever happened."

After cradling the mic, Harry went along with the sentiment. "Agreed. Nothing ever happened, Chief."

Sharkey offered a nervous laugh and said, "No."

Harry forced a laugh of his own. "I'd hate to think of what would happen if we ever tried to tell this story to anyone." Harry studied Sharkey's reaction and assured himself Sharkey wouldn't breathe a word. Now that that was settled…he glanced away from the chief and caught sight of something.

Bending down, he picked up evidence of their run-in with the leprechauns. He held the item up to Sharkey before pocketing it and pretending he hadn't seen it. Sharkey matched his expression and tilted his chin to _Seaview_ 's bulkhead before shoving a hand in his pocket and ambling out of the control room. But Harry caught sight of an unmistakable sadness in the chief's eyes before he turned away. It was one thing to pretend you hadn't just dealt with leprechauns, it was entirely another to lie about the circumstances of a fellow comrade's death.

However, the responsibility was Harry's. He would have to come up with a plausible excuse as to why _Seaview_ was damaged—again—and why a crewman had died. Again.

Jenson died in the line of duty. Died because of Harry's decisions. Harry hadn't known what to do. He'd been stumped for a while. He always had some idea, some course of action to try—whether it worked or not was another story—but there was always something to try.

Yes, _Seaview_ would be repaired and the crew was whole and healthy, save a few injuries. And Jenson's death.

Harry hoped Sharkey was dealing with it better than he was at that moment. It was Harry's job to write up the report—making up a reason for the death and lack of a body—and collecting the man's effects. When they returned to Santa Barbara, he would inform Jenson's mother and family personally. Lee would want to come with. Harry didn't want to face that, especially when Lee didn't even know what had actually taken place aboard his own boat.

Harry wished he didn't have to do this. He'd informed too many loved ones of a death. _One_ was too many. He made sure every man was insured to the hilt and kept the families that had faced the loss of one of their own close to him. They were a tight-knit, mercifully small, group of spouses, children, parents, siblings, aunts and uncles. Harry provided much needed support, whether emotional, physical or financial. Harry was the one who made sure no one went without. The children attended school, fully clothed and with more books than they could carry. A small smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the wife of a downed crewman (and mother of two) and the husband of a lost crewwoman (and father of three) who had gone through the grief counseling at separate times and coincidentally met at the grocery store. Two years later, they married. That was the happiest ending to a sad story he could never have imagined.

Lost in thought, Harry wandered the corridors of _Seaview_ and found himself outside the missile room. Having little choice but to check on his men, he cracked the hatch. Chip's excited voice was asking questions. Kowalski broke in with one of his own. Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped inside. He would order them to sickbay, then ask them to live through the horror of Jenson's death one more time. He had no doubt they'd be reliving it over and over, as many times as their minds needed to properly grieve the loss.

Best to get the oral report over as quickly as possible. Then their burden of responsibility would be done, and it would be up to the admiral and the captain to take charge and inform Jenson's family.

Chip's blond hair was a mess, every strand sticking straight up. His eyes were alight with wonder, his cheeks reddened with excitement. "Is everyone okay?" he was asking. Three crewmen had greeted them at the escape hatch to help them struggle out of their diving suits.

Kowalski tucked his face mask under his arm, the stress lining his features lessening as he caught sight of Harry. "Admiral!" He sighed. "It's good to see you, sir."

"And you." Harry couldn't bring himself to smile. The adrenaline must still be surging in their veins, the sorrow to set in later.

A third man Harry hadn't seen stood up behind Chip. "Sir, the tank gauge is busted. It'll have to be fixed before we can use it again."

Harry's jaw slackened.

Chip nodded. "We lucked out, Jenson. Stow the gear, and meet me in sickbay." He lowered his voice. "Let's not make the admiral order a physical."

Jenson glanced at Harry and nodded sharply.

 _Jenson_.

Kowalski stepped forward, the stress back in his face. "Sir, are you all right?"

Harry realized his jaw was hanging, likely giving a less than admiral-y appearance. In one blink, he snapped back into command mode. "Yes, of course I am. I-I expect a report on exactly what happened in that cave."

Chip ran a hand through his wild mess of hair. "Of course, sir."

Kowalski kept staring at Harry, in that unnerving way he had. As though he could see right through him. "You heard, Mr. Morton," Harry said, his voice coming out lighter than he'd intended. "When you're ready, go to sickbay. I'll meet you there in five minutes."

Kowalski edged closer, concern etched in those unrelenting eyes. "We're ready now, sir. We can walk together."

Harry shook his head. "I have to find the chief and bring him with me."

Kowalski's face twisted in concern. "Has he been injured, sir?"

"No, but he'll want to make sure you're all right. All _three_ of you." He left Kowalski staring after him and walked quickly, ready to round Sharkey up and share their good fortune.

His wish had come true. The good leprechaun must have heard him and granted his deepest desire.

And one human life was better than a million fountains of gold.

 **THE END**


End file.
